1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device with a reservoir capacitor capable of reducing an integration density.
2. Related Art
Recently, principal factors for determining capacities of semiconductor integrated circuit devices may include a high integration degree, low power consumption, a high speed, etc. The semiconductor integrated circuit device may require a low voltage and various levels of power. However, when the power is supplied to the semiconductor integrated circuit device, noises may be transmitted to the semiconductor integrated circuit device together with the power. The noises may change signal transmission characteristics of the device, i.e., a delay value.
In order to remove the noises, a reservoir capacitor may be formed in a peripheral region of the semiconductor integrated circuit device. The reservoir capacitor may include a conductive layer, a dielectric layer and a conductive layer sequentially stacked on the peripheral region. However, in order to supply stable power to the reservoir capacitor, it may be required to provide the reservoir capacitor with a large capacity.